Conventionally, the wire harness disclosed in JP 2012-178941A for example is known as a wire harness for installation in a vehicle or the like. This wire harness includes a pipe into which multiple electrical wires are inserted, and a fixing member that can be fixed to a fixing portion of a vehicle body. The fixing member is attached to the pipe. The pipe has an approximately circular cross-section, and the fixing member includes a gripping portion that is cylindrical and can be fitted around the pipe. After the fixing member is attached to the pipe, the fixing member is fixed to the fixing portion of the vehicle body, thus fixing the wire harness to the vehicle body.
With a configuration in which a cylindrical gripping portion is fitted around a pipe that has a circular cross-section as described above, there is a problem that the fixing member easily becomes shifted in the axial direction of the pipe. If the fixing member becomes shifted a large amount from a predetermined position on the pipe at a stage before attachment of the wire harness to the vehicle body, the position of the fixing member needs to be returned to the predetermined position during the task of attachment to the vehicle body, and this is time-consuming.
However, if some sort of means is used to completely fix the fixing member to the pipe to prevent the fixing member from moving in the axial direction of the pipe, it becomes difficult to accommodate deviations in the relative positional relationship between the fixing portion of the vehicle body and the fixing member of the pipe caused by machine tolerance, assembly tolerance, and the like of the vehicle body and the pipe. If the wire harness is attached without adjusting the position of the fixing member in response to deviation in the relative positional relationship, stress continuously acts on the vehicle body and the pipe, which is not desirable.